1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to fuel systems and vaporizing devices therein for internal combustion engines, and more particularly fuel gas generators.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Fuel systems for internal combustion engines have generally used carburetors in which gasoline is sprayed into a stream of air and divided into a series of fine droplets approaching vaporization and conveyed to the point of combustion. Only those molecules at the surface of the gasoline droplets are in a position to react with another species and incomplete combustion results because the very short time allowed is insufficient for more than a little vaporization of the fuel to occur. The prior art engines therefore exhaust large quantities of unburned hydrocarbons, carbon monoxide and oxides of nitrogen all of which are undesirable atmospheric pollutants. Several attempts to improve vaporization may be seen in U.S. Pats. Nos. 1,110,482; 2,585,171; 2,285,905 and 2,272,341.
This invention simultaneously vaporizes the liquid fuel and water at very high temperatures so that fuel mixture in its heated pressurized gaseous state achieves practically complete combustion in the internal combustion engine due to the spacing of the molecules resulting from the heat and the superheated steam.